


Paper Thin

by drwatsom



Category: SPN, Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Destiel - Freeform, Drabble, M/M, Purgatory
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-16
Updated: 2014-06-16
Packaged: 2018-02-04 21:36:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 223
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1793953
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/drwatsom/pseuds/drwatsom
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean was supposed to keep his eye on him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Paper Thin

Inspired by [this image](http://37.media.tumblr.com/646a2224fe82d1700813e5c5b8038073/tumblr_mrc8y0BprT1sryprno1_500.jpg).

* * *

It had only been a few months. Just a few goddamned months. Cas had walked the earth for years. He’d fought in heaven, hell, and purgatory, all with the same discipline and fervor.

He should’ve prepared him more for the concept of mortality. Vulnerable flesh, multiple pressure points and too many dangerous places for a blade to encounter. It all suddenly mattered. Every wound counted, and Dean hadn’t driven that point home hard enough.

He was supposed to keep his eye on him. Cas was his responsibility, and he had failed him again.

He had sworn he would never see Cas look at him the way he did as he left purgatory. He couldn’t hear him call his name over the din, but he could see his lips form every letter –

"D - E - A - N"

He used to dream about what it must have sounded like.

He had turned away for just a few moments. And then there was red. Red and light and a stench of iron. His heart knew before his head, and for just one moment, his heart was in command of his muscles as he threw him to his knees, propping up Cas’s broken body.

All was quiet, and heard his name, safe in Castiel’s mouth.

It was the last sound he heard for days.


End file.
